wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sons of Mortis
The Sons of Mortis are a bellicose and violent Chapter, believed to have been created sometime during the early 32nd Millennium during the 3rd Founding. This Chapter is a rare example where its Astartes' beliefs are in conflict with official Administratum records, as they claim to be descended from the Imperial Fists' Primarch Rogal Dorn. However, the Chapter's gene-seed received by the Magos Bioligis hint at darker origins that harken back to the Age of Darkness, during the tumultuous times of the Horus Heresy in the 31st Millennium. This aloof and often brutal Chapter possesses an unsavoury reputation for having bloody-handed warriors that live to fight for the kill. Their detractors whisper that the Sons of Mortis would turn their backs on the Imperium of Man just for the chance to shed blood, however, this is merely circumstantial and hearsay, but there bloody ways often speaks volumes for them. Chapter History Notable Campaigns *'The First War (Unknown Date.M32)' - The First War was the first battle of the Sons of Mortis against the Ork clan that is known as Reava Blada, a large ork clan that has began to invade worlds and raid them for loot. The Sons of Mortis where post on the world of Crimaballaza to destroy the ork horde, they used terror-based attacks to scare the Ork Clan, they quickly destroyed the orks and all they were. *'The Battle of Briza (123.M32)' - The World Of Briza was being attacked by the infamous Night Lords and where raiding cities on the World of Briza, the Sons of Mortis made defenses to hold off the Night Lords, the Sons of Mortis shot back at the foes of the Imperium to protect the imperial world, after many days they managed to push back the Night Lords and send them back into space. *'The Defence of Stallgrim (Unknown Date)' - For more information on this campaign please refer to official Imperial File #ΩΓΣ-100395038 (Select file here) Chapter Organisation The Chapter Organisation of the Sons of Mortis are known to nominally adhere to the proscribed tactics and organisation of the Codex Astartes, but they are known to utilise their own specialist formations such as the "Grim Reapers" and "Corpse Burners". Specialist Formations *'Grim Reapers' - The Grim Reapers are a formation of the Chapter's Terminator elite veterans, arrayed in rare and precious Tactical Dreadnought Armour. These terminators are primarily utilised in an assault role and are known to utilise rare and ancient power scythes as their primary weapons of choice. The Grim Reapers are also known for being more bloodthirsty than the average Sons of Mortis Astartes. *'Corpse Burners' - The Corpse Burners are the Chapter's elite core of Assault Marines who often go into battle armed with flamers and melta weapons, charged beyond the battlefield with hunting down heretics, Chaos cultists and those who purvey them, consigning both to destruction and eradicating flame. The Corpse Burners destroy their foes with brutal fervour, often making plunging attacks far in advance of their own lines in order to do so, with no thought as to their own survival. It is also whispered that the Corpse Burners are sanctioned by their Chapter high command to utilise verboten weapons. It is believed that radiation-based weapons, bio-alchemical munitions and the burning horror of phospex also comprise their dark arsenal, and that wherever the the Corpse Burners go, they irrevocably taint the very ground they trod. This elite formation has gained an unsavoury and brutal reputation above and beyond that of the average Battle-Brother of the Sons of Mortis. Chapter Gene-Seed Like most of the history of the dark era that the Sons of Mortis were supposedly created in, the origins of this Chapter's gene-seed has been lost to time. The few examples submitted as a part of their genetic tithe, as required by the Adeptus Mechanicus' Magos Bioligis for testing of genetic purity or possible corruption, shows signs that their gene-seed possesses several genetic markers of far darker origins. This countermands the Sons of Mortis' claims that their gene-seed was only derived from the Imperial Fists. Thus, the Chapter's gene-seed has been branded as "Chimeric', which, as blasphemous as it seems, may indicate that the Sons of Mortis' genetic material was either procured from a prohibited source, mixed with a heretical genetic pool, adulterated or somehow tampered with during its creation. Further study has revealed that the Sons of Mortis' gene-seed has been extensively modified which has resulted in Space Marines that posses exceptional durability and toughness. Whether or not the Astartes of this Chapter were enhanced by utilising some artificial substance or through a more esoteric procedure is not known. Detractors point out that the Chapter appears every bit as resilient as the Death Guard Traitor Legion. Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs Chapter Appearance The Chapter look is based around utilising fear tactics, and thus, their appearance is truly frightening. They often adorn their battle-plate with human bones in a very similar fashion to the Night Lords Traitor Legion, but without the use of bat wings. The Sons of Mortis are also known to wear robes, but instead of cloth they use chain. Chapter Colours The Sons of Mortis Chapter primarily wear black coloured power armour with the insets of their shoulder pauldrons painted a bone colour. The Aquila or Imperialis displayed on their chest armour is silver in colour. Upon their right shoulder pauldron, the black coloured squad specialty symbol is black in colour, and indicates the type of squad a battle-brother is a member of (Veteran, Tactical, Assault or Devastator). A white colour Roman numeral centered within the squad specialty symbol, indicates squad number. The left shoulder pauldron proudly displays the Chapter's iconography. It is not known how the Sons of Mortis indicate what company a battle-brother belongs to. Chapter Badge The Sons of Mortis' Chapter badge is a large fearsome white coloured skull centered upon a black coloured, upside-down delta symbol (triangle), a field of stars is displayed upon it. The badge is centered upon a field the colour of bone. Gallery SoM_Corpse Burner 2.png|A Corpse Burner Assault Marine Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:3rd Founding